


coffee bean shortages and unexpected events

by Celstese



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Coffee, Gen, Parasites, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: Owen and Ianto go to get more coffee beans for the hub. A torchwood secret Santa gift for  sholio.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: 2020 Holiday Exchange





	coffee bean shortages and unexpected events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> Happy new year!Ill be posting a extra fic that I made a picture for as a separate post.

It was early in the morning when the messy situation began. Since Lisa was discovered, I hadn’t been back at work. That was a terrible night. It happened so suddenly. I didn't feel happy when I realized what I had overlooked. I noticed we were running out of coffee beans. As soon as I could go, I went to go where I kept the rest of the walk in storage. This was the same floor where she inhabited for several months. It started sometime after I had joined after finding Myfanwy. That night I was exhausted. It was worth it in the end. While I didn't prefer being down there, I had to do something about the problem I had found. As I walked further towards the supply cupboard, the more uneasy I felt, almost like I knew something would go wrong. My fears were not out of the blue, but objectively I knew no one else could have done the same thing as I had. When I got there, the storage door was wide open and I could hear Owen Harper's loud voice. I sighed then spoke up loudly, enough that he could hear me from wherever he was inside. “Are you close to the coffee? We’re almost out upstairs.”.  
I didn’t wait long. It seemed he was close to where I was. Odd, the room seemed to be much bigger on the inside. That might have just my mind playing tricks on me. Though I wouldn't have been surprised if it was.  
“Can you repeat that? I don't know why not having galoshes would be a problem. ” Owen sounded confused.  
“No where almost out of coffee. Is there any in there still?” I replied louder than I had done previously.  
“I passed it on my way to the office supplies. I think that's all the coffee we have right now” Owens voice was apologetic. I could tell he meant it.  
It was then and there, for the first time in ages, that I felt scared. Not only for me but everyone on the team. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, I had become dependent on coffee. My team was no different. That didn't mean any would do. Drastic times call for drastic measures.  
After a short conversion, we decided to go upstairs and find Jack. Getting the bags of coffee to the car would require more than one person. It was a slow day so Owen could come and help for once. We walked together to the large elevator at the end of the hall and, after finding that it wasn't working, we sighed and took the stairs. I guess it was about time for a new elevator anyway. Nothing really lasts forever.  
When I got out of the stairwell, I was met by a relieved Jack who was happy to see me. “Ianto about the coffee…”  
“We have none in storage right now so the stuff upstairs is all we have at the moment. Me and Owen were going to go get more right now.”  
“I'd be happy to help if you asked, but that's fine.” I could tell from Jack's tone of voice that he would like to spend that time with me, but we'd never get anything done if he came with. He is a real trouble magnet on top of that.  
We walked inside the garage with the keys already in Owen's hands. I got in the driver's side on the right side while he got in the passenger side. The quickest route I knew could be confusing. If I was on the passenger side giving directions wouldn't help at all. It was hard to find a place and the directions were the oddest I have ever followed.  
As they drove out it was still raining as it had been when they entered in the morning. By the time they had taken a left turn towards a block of warehouses, the rain had vanished, to Owen’s surprise. He thought the weather man said something about the rain lasting until the next day. He shook his head and told himself he must have misremembered what week that was for. The car made a sudden stop parking at the side of the road.  
Ianto spoke saying “I know it might look weird, but this is really where I get all of the coffee. It's like the opposite of a Slitheen. It's the building on your side. Let's go.”  
While Ianto stepped out of the car ,Owen took a deep breath and opened the door quickly then closed it just as fast. His face was drawn to the massive eyesore in front of his face. The building that once held a clothing warehouse full of books was now filled with rows and rows of coffee. Owen didn't know what to think.  
He turned his head and said to Ianto “ You go to a building that's bright orange called Groovy Moods to get coffee that we drink everyday. Something about that sentence just sounds wrong.”  
“It's better than it sounds. They used to have a different name, but they were inherited by the old owner's hippy son. I miss the old building, but the stuff is still the same. My mouth would know the difference.”  
Owen Harper then said in response “So it's a rebranding. Lets just go in and get this all over and done with. I heard it was supposed to rain today.”  
The inside was clean as a whistle and the colors were more muted, though, the wall art wasn't. Owen couldn’t say he was surprised at the abstract art on the wall above displayed bags of various kinds of coffee. He followed Ianto to a window at the back of the store and found something unexpected, visible behind the glass.  
“Well shit.”  
I couldn't agree with Owen more. Some kind of face hugger was on the workers face and they were trying to tear it off. That was a poor bloke.  
“Did we bring anything in the car or did you grab something? I don’t think a gun will help us with that.” Owen was panicking and so was I.  
“ I always have medical supplies on me, and I also have some food. You?”  
I leafed through my pockets and groaned. “I grabbed the wrong jacket. This spray might make it worse.”  
“Why?”  
“It's novocaine in a can. I don't know what it will do to it. It could do nothing.”  
“It's worth a shot. At least the guy won't feel anything if something goes wrong.”  
Owen, with a medical tool, opened the door and I sprayed the face hugger. The weirdest thing happened.  
“I think I made it horny”. I was embarrassed. Instead of sucking the man's face, it was now humping my foot.  
Owen laughed while I sighed. “We have a carrying cage in the car right? Get it. I think we might have to retcon this guy when it's taken care of.”


End file.
